Frozen Heart
by Elric Shimai
Summary: Los chicos de Bleach son estudiantes normales de preparatoria. Byakuya decepcionado del amor ha dejado de creer en el,  pero  solo una chica podrá hacerlo creer de nuevo en el y ponerle algo de color a su vida... y esta chica ¿Quien sera?


_**Bleach no es nuestro sino de Tite Kubo!  
>Si fuera nuestro ya habría varios chicos casados...con nosotras! XD!<br>Disfruten el fic!**_

_**Capitulo 1  
><strong>_

Era receso y los amigos que no se habían visto en el verano se juntaban para hablar sobre lo que habían hecho, los lugares que habían visitado etc., entre ellos un trío de amigos de segundo grado, los tres hablaban sobre lo que habían echo en vacaciones. Byakuya Kuchiki no prestaba atención a lo que sus amigos Jyuushirou Ukitake y Shunsui Kyoraku hablaban; su atención estaba en una pequeña pelea de los chicos de primero. En ella vio como uno de los chicos empujaba al otro y salía corriendo, el que estaba en el suelo se levantó rápidamente y comenzó su persecución, pero para su mala suerte terminó con chocando con Kenpachi Zaraki, un chico de segundo que no solo le gustaba molestar a los de primero si no que también le encantaba pelear con Byakuya, Kenpachi tomó al chico del cuello de la camisa y una terrorífica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, "¡Vamos Kenny!" gritó una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas mientras corría en dirección a la bestia; unos segundos después Kenpachi arrojó al chico unos metros más adelante sobre un grupo de primero, Byakuya se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba feliz de tener una excusa para alejarse de Kyoraku y su anécdota sobre cómo pudo salir con 4 chicas al mismo tiempo sin que ninguna se enterara.

-¡Santo cielo! veo que tu puntería ha empeorado bastante este verano – Empezó Byakuya tratando de provocarlo, definitivamente necesitaba golpear a alguien para sacarse el aburrimiento. – pero no te preocupes, también has mejorado en otras cosas, por ejemplo, veo que eres cada vez mas salvaje.

-Oh ¿Enserio? – dijo con sarcasmo Kenpachi tronándose los nudillos. – Tal vez debería practicar. ¿Te parece bien si empiezo contigo Kuchiki?

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaras. – lo reto Byakuya.

-¡Hola Bya-kun!- dijo una niña de cabello rosa asomándose desde detrás de él y agitando su mano con entusiasmo- ¡No te vi en todo el verano! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarme? ¿Quieres venir conmigo a comprar dulces después de la escuela? O Tal vez prefieras…

-¡Ya está bien Yachiru! Son demasiadas preguntas y lamento decirte que no te las podrá contestar estando en el otro mundo… – Dijo Kenpachi con una sínica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien Zaraki, si de verdad quieres irte enserio esta vez… – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Oh vamos chicos, es el primer día! – dijo Ukitake nervioso poniéndose entre ellos dos con las manos extendidas.

-Mejor hazle caso a tu amigo pequeño Byakuya, no querrás estar en la oficina del director el primer día de clases. – dijo Yoruichi Shihoin una chica de primer grado que pasaba en ese momento por la escena y después de reírse de su propio comentario se fue.

-¡Maldita gata! – masculló Byakuya entre dientes mientras Kenpachi se alejaba riéndose.

Byakuya solo apretó los puños y continúo hablando con Kyoraku y Ukitake. La verdad es que el ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, era lo mismo ya desde hace año y medio, o tal vez un poco más.

Pero otra cosas pasaba con Byakuya, para él todo había perdido movilidad y siempre le parecía que los días transcurrían lentos e iguales; estar con sus mejores amigos, pelear con Kenpachi y recibir bromas de Yoruichi, no había cambiado nada desde el verano anterior y el dudaba que algún día lo haría, después de todo ya había pasado bastante desde que los años habían comenzado a transcurrir lentos y fríos para Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi, se reía de su propio comentario, como le encantaba molestar a Byakuya. Siguió caminando intentando encontrar a sus amigas, pero no las veía por ninguna parte. Continuó su búsqueda y en lugar de encontrar a sus amigas encontró a la chica nueva de su salón algo confundida y sola.<p>

-¡Hey! – Yoruichi saludo a la chica desde lejos y después de que ella le regreso el saludo se acercó a ella – Hola mucho gusto soy Yoruichi Shihoin, ¿y tú eres?

-Mucho gusto, soy Orihime Inoue – la chica era de cabello color naranja, ojos grises y oscuros y parecía algo tímida.

-Tienes un lindo nombre Orihime; noto que estas algo solitaria, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y con mis amigas? – Luego Yoruichi volteo a todos lados intentando encontrar a sus amigas. – bueno si es que algún día las encuentro.

-¡Hey Yoruichi! – la voz pertenecía a una chica que agitaba la mano

Yoruichi condujo a Orihime, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la otra chica que agitaba la mano, la chica tenia el pelo negro recogido sobre su cabeza formando un perfecto chongo y usaba lentes, luego las tres se sentaron debajo de la sombra de un árbol

-Bueno, Orihime, ella es Nanao Ise dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica de anteojos – Nanao ella es Orihime Inoue.

-Mucho gusto. – dijeron ambas.

-Te presentare a Rukia y Rangiku cuando regresen.

Eso no tardo mucho en suceder; luego de un rato apareció una chica bajita de pelo negro y ojos azules, roja como un tomate, y otra de cabello naranja y ojos claros intentando aguantarse la risa.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Nanao.

-¡N-no quiero hablar de eso! – dijo la chica roja como un tomate

-Bien en otro momento me contaras, por ahora déjame presentarte a Inoue Orihime, Orihime ella es Rukia Kuchiki– dijo señalando a la pelinegra con la cabeza – Y la de grandes pechos es Rangiku Matsumoto–dijo señalando a la de pelo naranja también con la cabeza.

-Un placer Inoue, se que no llevas aquí ni un día, pero dime ¿Algún chico ha llamado tu atención? – Orihime, simplemente se sonrojo sorprendida.

-¡Rangiku por favor! ¿No ves que la pobre te acaba de conocer y ya le mostraste tu peor cara? No le hagas caso, siempre es así. –intervino Nanao.

-Bueno… dejando de lado la brusquedad de Nanao, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa el viernes? – pregunto Rangiku a la nueva.

-Claro.

Después de aquella presentación tan brusca las cinco nuevas amigas continuaron hablando sobre como les habían ido en las vacaciones a cada una de ellas.

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaban lentas para Byakuya, volteaba constantemente a la ventana con una mirada melancólica en sus ojos plateados, los recuerdos de aquellos días inundaban su mente, pero el no permitió que llegaran a su corazón, jamás lo haría de nuevo.<p>

Al acabar las clases el se despidió de Ukitake y Kyoraku y tomo el camino que lo dirigía a su casa, cuando ya tenía caminado un tramo escucho una voz detrás de él.

-¡Nii-sama! – Volteo hacia atrás y vio a su hermana pequeña, Rukia, tratando de alcanzarlo

– ¡Nunca me esperas! – se quejo cuando por fin llegó a su altura.

-Nunca me lo has pedido. – se defendió Byakuya.

-Pero soy tu hermana menor… – dijo por lo bajo al percatarse de que ese era un buen punto – Bueno no importa, de todos modos el próximo me quedare a limpiar el salón así que llegare tarde. Por cierto el viernes después de clase me iré con Rangiku y regreso ya en la noche.

-Está bien. – suspiro dándole ya muy poca importancia a lo que decía Rukia.

Cuando llegaron a casa Rukia se dirigió a su cuarto y Byakuya se dejo caer en un sillón de la sala cerca de una ventana. A Byakuya le gustaba ver el cielo, lo relajaba en buena parte aunque también le traía uno que otro mal recuerdo, sin embargo se había percatado de que esos recuerdos se hacían borrosos y pequeños desde hace casi un año, estaba seguro de que en parte se debían a "ella", pero jamás lo admitiría.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi salía de la escuela despidiéndose de sus amigas y de un par de chicos de tercero para dirigirse a casa. Otro chico más de segundo año se despidió de ella antes de alejarse entre las calles. Sonrió para sí, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que todos los chicos estuvieran tras ella. Bueno todos excepto unos cuantos, los lunáticos que se juntaban con Kenpachi por ejemplo; y desde luego Byakuya Kuchiki, el era el único que se resistía enteramente a sus encantos, no es que quisiera conquistarlo a el específicamente, pero había cambiado tanto desde que lo conocía.<br>Ella había conocido a Byakuya antes incluso de conocer a Rukia, y antes no era tan frio y soberbio como era ahora, incluso era divertido; no sabía porque había cambiado tanto. Suspiro. No sabía porque pensaban en eses cosas, no tenia caso.

Había sido un día extraño, demasiado normal para su gusto.

Yoruichi disfrutaba de la vista cuando de repente vio pasar frente de ella a una pequeña niña acompañada de un niño de su misma edad solo que él tenía el cabello largo agarrado con una cinta, vio como la niña lo molestaba jalándole el cabello y riendo. Yoruichi sonrió, eso le traía un buen recuerdo.

_Flashback_

Era receso y ella acababa de empezar el año de 2° de primaria. Había entrado un nuevo chico a la escuela y quería conocerlo, por lo que pasó un rato buscándolo hasta que finalmente dio con él.

-¡Hola! – Dijo la pequeña niña acercándose al pequeño muchacho de ojos grises que se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo– tú debes ser el nuevo, yo soy Yoruichi Shihoin.

-Byakuya Kuchiki.-contesto el niño.

-Encantada Byaku-chan, oye ¿Por qué tienes el cabello como niña?

-No es como niña, solo está algo largo. ¡Y no me llames Byaku-chan!

-Te queda el "chan" y lamento decirte que tu cabello es incluso más largo que el mío – dijo dando vueltas alrededor de él, después de unas cuantas más se situó detrás de Byakuya. – Mmm… me pregunto qué tan largo estará. – y después de decir esto Yoruichi le quito su liga para el cabello, provocando que este cayera sobre los hombros del chico.

-¡Regrésamela!-gritó el chico poniéndose de pie, - no me gusta que mi cabello este suelto – se quejo el chico.

-Tendrás que alcanzarme para tenerla.- dijo la morena chica sonriendo maliciosamente y moviendo la liga de un lado a otro delante de él.

-Te advierto yo era el mas rápido de mi escuela.-

-Pues yo soy la más rápida de esta escuela. – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo.

-¡Te atrapare! – gritó Byakuya mientras salía corriendo en su persecución.

_Fin del Flashback_

Yoruichi sonrió al recordar eso, hace ya mucho tiempo que no molestaba así a Byakuya. Soltó una pequeña risa, ahora ya sabía que haría para entretenerse mañana.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban Byakuya, Kyoraku y Ukitake de nuevo juntos en el patio de recreo.<p>

- Kyoraku, te suplico que dejes de repetírmelo, ya te dije que no lo haré.

- ¡Vamos Ukitake! No será más de una hora, si no te gusta simplemente finges que te sientes mal y te vas campante a tu casa.-

-No te voy a ayudar salir con una chica teniendo que salir yo con su hermana. ¡Arréglatelas solo!

- ¡Eres mi amigo! Por favor y te prometo que nunca…-

-Esto…. – dijo una voz interrumpiendo a la discusión de los chicos. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia un grupo de tres chicas que los observaban tímidamente. La chica que había interrumpido continuo hablando quedamente, – hola, soy Kahoko. – la chica tenía el cabello color castaño y largo.

-Yo soy Nagase – dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto que estaba a un lado de Kahoko.

-Y yo soy Yuuki. – se presento la ultima chica, ella tenía el cabello rojo y rizado.

-¡Hola chicas lindas! – saludó Kyoraku con una sonrisa en la cara. – Y bien, ¿qué las trae por aquí?-

-Bueno… –Kahoko se había puesto roja al igual que el resto. – la verdad es que a las tres nos parecen tan lindos y de verdad nos gustan mucho, y nos preguntábamos si es que…. algún día les gustaría salir con nosotras.

-¡Eso sería realmente encantador, chicas! – exclamó Kyoraku dando un pequeño aplauso.

-Son muy amables – Ukitake sonreía algo incomodo y nervioso.

-Jamás – dijo fríamente Byakuya mientras se alejaba de la escena.

-¡Oh! –dijo Ukitake apenado – discúlpenlo chicas el siempre es así.

Byakuya se alejaba cada vez mas de aquella escena, desde que estaba en tercero de secundaria había sido lo mismo, un montón de tipas obsesionadas con ellos las cuales se juntaban para seguirlos e intentar salir con ellos. Una vez Kyokaru los había jalado a él y a Ukitake a una de esas citas; "Que cosa más patética", había pensado Byakuya toda la hora que se había quedado y su pensamiento al respecto no había cambiado desde entonces. Se sentía bastante enojado. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mano toco su hombro.

-Sé que Kyoraku es un estúpido – dijo Ukitake quien se encontraba detrás de él – Pero no seas grosero con ellas.

-Yo estoy para engañarlas, simplemente digo lo que pienso– dijo Byakuya con un tono orgulloso – yo no soy como ese Casanova barato de Kyoraku.

-¡He oído eso! – grito una voz a lo lejos.

-Me alegro – Fue lo que contesto Byakuya.

-Yo sé mejor que nadie lo que te pasa – empezó Ukitake muy serio – Te he dicho esto una y otra vez: "déjala ir", "olvídala" y sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo, porque mejor…-

-No hablare de eso Ukitake – dijo Byakuya fríamente mientras desviaba la vista.

-Tienes que dejarlo pasar – dijo Ukitake nuevamente – Es tan solo una chica.

Byakuya solo contesto con una mirada fría, estaba harto del sermón continuo de Ukitake, ella no era "solo una chica" y estaba punto de responder cuando sintió como su pelo se desparramaba por sus hombros y escuchaba detrás de él la risa de Yoruichi.

En ese momento Byakuya se volteo hacia ella enojado y mascullando entre dientes.

-Maldita Gata – dijo en voz baja apretando los puños mientras a su lado Ukitake reía.

-¡Oh vamos! acaso has perdido ese sentido del humor que tenias – dijo Yoruichi mientras caminaba hacia atrás con la liga en la mano.

-Devuélvemela – le dijo a Byakuya mientras avanzaba a ella con intención de quitársela por los malos modos si era necesario.

-Trata de quitármela, solo te advierto que soy la más rápida – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y corría.

Byakuya solo la miro, como la odiaba. Se acomodo el cabello lo mejor que pudo, no le gustaba traer el cabello suelto, y mientras lo hacía se preguntaba porque de pronto su interés en volver a aquellas bromas bobas y juegos infantiles; otra época la hubiera perseguido, pero ahora no, ya no le importaba tales cosas. Ukitake lo miro con tristeza pero Byakuya no le tomo importancia, solo vio como Yoruichi se alejaba mientras a cada paso disminuía la velocidad un poco más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Byakuya no la perseguía, que en vez de eso se daba media vuelta sin prestarle la mas mínima importancia a la acción de Yoruichi, en estos momentos la mente de Byakuya estaba dedicada a intentar borrar los recuerdos que Ukitake le había hecho recordar.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi comenzó a bajar la velocidad a medida que se daba cuenta de que Byakuya no la perseguía para intentar arrebatarle la cinta para el cabello. También su sonrisa disminuyo hasta convertirse en una mueca triste. Observo la mirada fría de Byakuya mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse con Ukitake detrás de él.<p>

Yoruichi se decepciono más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No se sentía triste solo por ella, si no también por Byakuya, no le gustaba verlo así. Miro la cinta que tenía en la mano, era roja. Suspiro y se la acomodo en la muñeca mientras veía la cruda indiferencia con la que Byakuya la había tratado, su espalda se alejaba y la unica cara que veia era la de Ukitake que le dirigia una mirada tristona pero que al mismo tiempo parecia contener una disculpa.

No entendia porque se comportaba asi, porque era tan indiferente. Después de eso ella también dio media vuelta y se marcho, esa ridicula derrota le habia bajado el animo considerablemente y habia posibilidades de que no le volviera a subir hasta dentro de varias horas.

_**Arigato Gosaimas**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_

Bueno, bueno! esperemos que les haya gustado este primer capitulo del fic!  
>Por favor denle una oportunidad y dejenos sus reviews, nos alimentamos de ellos para poder hacer de esta historia la mejor!<br>Esperemos que les guste esta pareja y pronto subiremos mas fics y capitulos.

ciao!


End file.
